Interactive systems (e.g., ticket dispensers for public transportation, information kiosks for directions, etc.) have become increasingly available and useful to the public. Such systems are capable of performing a vast array of functionality, often being specialized for each particular system. Such variation, however, may cause the interactive public system to include functionality that is new and/or foreign to certain users. Therefore, it can be difficult for a new user to interact with such systems. Moreover, some interactive systems may purposefully limit their own functionality to provide for an easier interaction between new users and the interactive system.
Advancement in technology has also brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks, and with it personal mobile computing devices. The combination of the robust functionality and small form factor of these mobile computing devices enable users to carry their personal mobile computing devices nearly everywhere. These mobile computing devices have even begun to interact with the interactive public systems, but to date, this interaction has been limited and less than intuitive.